Heretofore, CPVC resins have been produced and utilized in applications wherein good chemical resistance, good flame retardancy, and good high heat distortion properties were desirable. However, CPVC is generally difficult to process and requires streamlined equipment. That is, the equipment generally could not have any dead or lull spots therein inasmuch as heat buildup would occur with subsequent undesirable dehydrohalogenation of the resin. Since CPVC resins generally require processing at high temperatures, such dead or lull spots would act as a catalyst and generally impair the entire resin subsequently produced if such spots were not eliminated. If the molecular weight of the CPVC was reduced, the CPVC resin would have low cohesiveness and a tendency to adhere to metal parts such as the extruding or die equipment. Lower molecular weight moreover resulted in a more fluid resin which often would flow into undesired and undesigned portions of the extruding equipment.
Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resins when cross-linked have been found to have increased torque with regard to processing the same. Hence, it was unexpected that crosslinked chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC) resins would have reduced processing torque.